Una apuesta por pagar
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El Káiser de Alemania y el Super Great GoalKeeper han hecho una apuesta y llegó el momento de pagar, aunque Schneider no está precisamente muy feliz con su parte del trato. 'One-shot' inspirado en el capítulo 64 del manga "Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun".


**Aclaración:** Este fanfic fue escrito en enero de 2018, cuando apenas daba inicio en el manga el partido aquí mencionado, de manera que muchas cosas que puse no coinciden con lo que ya sucedió de manera oficial en el _"Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun"_. Así pues, tómese esto como un universo alterno.

* * *

 **Una apuesta por pagar.**

 _En alguna parte de Europa._

Él entró a la habitación y le echó un rápido vistazo a las tres personas que ya se encontraban ahí, haciendo un gesto cuando vio a la chica sentada en la cama, muy tranquila y propia como si estuviese esperando el comienzo de alguna pasarela.

\- Wakabayashi, ¿es una broma?.- le increpó al responsable de esa humillación.- ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos!

\- En realidad sólo apostamos que bailarías desnudo, no especifiqué delante de cuánta gente lo harías.- replicó el aludido, sin inmutarse.- Ahora que, si lo prefieres, invito a toda tu selección para que sea testigo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó el alemán, enojado.

Antes del partido de cuartos de final por la medalla de oro en fútbol varonil de los Olímpicos de Madrid que se disputó entre Japón y Alemania, Karl Heinz Schneider y Genzo Wakabayashi elevaron la tensión del encuentro con una apuesta en la que había mucho por ganar. Schneider se había arriesgado porque sabía que su equipo tenía la capacidad necesaria para ganar el encuentro pero, desafortunadamente, en un giro inesperado de último minuto, Japón consiguió empatar un juego que ya tenía ganado Alemania, enviando el partido a tiempos extras que no fueron suficientes para definir un ganador; por consiguiente, el equipo que pasaría a la siguiente fase fue determinado por una tanda de penales, en donde Genzo Wakabayashi habría de ser el héroe al detener el último tiro de Alemania, lanzado por Schweil Teigerbran. Como estrictamente hablando ninguna de las dos selecciones ganó el encuentro (considerando que los partidos que se definen en penales oficialmente se dan por empatados), Schneider creía que la apuesta quedaba anulada. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi lo sorprendió al decirle que, dado que ninguno venció al otro, ambos estaban obligados a cumplir con su parte del trato. El Káiser, de primera intención, se negó a pagar porque lo que él tendría que hacer rayaba en lo ridículo pero el SGGK le hizo ver que la recompensa que obtendría a cambio sería grande en verdad, de manera que al final el alemán acabó cediendo.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, vestido únicamente con boxers, con Elieth Shanks mirándolo fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Schneider tuvo muchas ganas de claudicar y decirle a Wakabayashi que anularan su apuesta. Éste, sin embargo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Bien, Schneider, no le des más vueltas al asunto, termina de desnudarte y ponte a bailar, ya tengo la música lista.- le dijo Genzo, sin miramientos.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad voy a ver al viejo Schneider haciendo esto.- comentó Hermann Kaltz, la tercera persona presente en el lugar.

\- Wakabayashi, ¿por qué tiene que estar Elieth presente?.- insistió Schneider al tiempo que fulminó a Kaltz con la mirada.- Entiendo que Kaltz desee ver personalmente mi humillación pero no tengo por qué bailar desnudo frente a ella. ¿Por qué está aquí?

\- Porque yo tampoco pienso perderme esto por nada del mundo.- Elieth le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Vamos, Schneider, deja de protestar y paga ya.- insistió Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos.- Mientras más rápido comiences, más rápido acabarás.

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego a bailar sin ropa delante de Elieth!.- protestó Karl, avergonzado.- ¡Cancelo esta apuesta!

\- Madura ya, Schneider.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Quieres que acepte el contrato del Bayern Múnich o no?

\- ¡Claro que quiero que te vengas a jugar al Bayern, Wakabayashi!.- respondió Schneider, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Entonces tendrás que bailar el _"pen-pineapple-apple-pen"_ desnudo.- sentenció el portero, recargándose contra la pared.- Es el trato. Y si Elieth quiere estar aquí es su problema, yo no tengo poder para sacarla, éste es un país libre.

\- Ya deje de protestar y cumpla, _Emperador_.- añadió Elieth, activando la cámara de su celular en el modo de vídeo.- Que estamos impacientes por verlo.

Sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su rostro, Schneider se resignó y se quitó la última prenda de ropa, quedando completamente desnudo delante de los otros tres; el muchacho trató de ignorar la cara de fascinación total que puso Elieth al verlo y clavó la mirada en la pared. Tras una señal, Genzo hizo sonar la canción de _"pen-pineapple-apple-pen"_ y Schneider comenzó a bailar la coreografía, tal y como se la había enseñado Marie (aunque ella no sabía el por qué su hermano había querido aprendérsela).

 _I have an apple, I have a pen… Uh! Applepen!_

El alemán trató de ignorar las risas de burla de Wakabayashi y de Kaltz así como las excesivamente sugerentes miradas que Elieth le enviaba constantemente, quien no dejaba de grabar sus movimientos. Al fin, tras lo que le parecieron horas, la canción terminó y Wakabayashi se dio por satisfecho.

\- Muy bien, Schneider, ya cumpliste con tu parte de la apuesta.- Genzo aplaudió en tres ocasiones.- Y yo cumpliré con la mía: mañana mismo anunciaré que he aceptado mi transferencia al Bayern Múnich.

\- Espero que esto haya valido la pena, Schneider.- señaló Kaltz, muy divertido.- Y no te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto.

\- Bien.- Karl seguía ignorando a Elieth.- ¿Podrían pasarme mi ropa, por favor?

\- Lo siento, Schneider, yo no la tengo.- Genzo le hizo un gesto a Kaltz para que se marcharan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no la tienes? ¡La dejé en el baño!.- reclamó Schneider.

\- Quiere decir que la tengo yo.- añadió Elieth, con una enorme sonrisa.- Y no te la pienso regresar pronto.

\- Hasta luego, Schneider.- se despidió Genzo, abriendo la puerta.- Nos vemos después, Peque.

\- Hasta pronto, Genzo.- respondió Elieth, sin dejar de mirar a Karl.

\- ¡Wakabayashi, esto es tu culpa!.- gritó Schneider.- ¡No te puedes ir así!

\- Vamos, si bien que quieres.- fue Kaltz el que respondió, tras lo cual salió de la habitación para dejar al alemán a solas con Elieth, poniendo en el pomo de la puerta el letrero de " _Favor de no molestar_ ".

\- ¡WAKABAYASHI!.- gritó Schneider, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Genzo y Hermann, quienes ya estaban afuera, escucharon el "clic" que hizo el seguro cuando Elieth lo atoró. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas de complicidad antes de echarse a reír y comenzar a andar por el corredor del hotel.

\- ¿Qué te ofreció Elieth a cambio de que la dejaras ver al viejo Schneider bailar desnudo?.- preguntó Kaltz, con curiosidad.

\- Convenció a la doctora Del Valle para que use el traje de porrista del Bayern Múnich el día en que se haga oficial mi transferencia.- respondió Wakabayashi, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Vaya que no tienes un pelo de tonto, Gen.- Kaltz se echó a reír.- Seguro que a Elieth le costó mucho trabajo convencer a la doctora Lily de que vuelva a vestirse de porrista.

\- No me queda la menor duda.- Genzo rio también.- Se merece ver bailar a Schneider.

\- Totalmente.- señaló el alemán.- Entonces es oficial que te vas al Bayern, Gen.

\- Así es, Kaltz.- asintió Wakabayashi, encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que llegó la hora de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Y así fue como Genzo Wakabayashi selló su transferencia al Bayern Múnich, después de tantos años de negarse a aceptar su destino. Y, a pesar de que al inicio a Karl Heinz Schneider no le agradó mucho lo que tuvo qué hacer para cerrar este trato, al final tuvo que reconocer que la recompensa agregada por Elieth no estuvo nada mal.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi, Hermann Kaltz, Marie Schneider y Schweil Teigerbran son personajes creados por y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider y usado con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Este minifanfic está inspirado en el capítulo 64 del manga " _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun_ ", publicado hace aproximadamente un mes (diciembre de 2017), en el cual Schneider y Wakabayashi hacen una apuesta: si Alemania le gana a Japón en los cuartos de final de los Juegos Olímpicos, Genzo fichará por el Bayern sin pretextos; por el contrario, si Japón gana, Schneider tendrá que bailar el _"pen-pineapple-apple-pen"_ desnudo. Sí, desnudo, en serio que la apuesta va así, no es invento. Este partido aún está en desarrollo de manera que no se conoce todavía quién ganó pero es bastante obvio que va a vencer Japón así que se ve venir el _fanservice_ por parte de Schneider. Como el resultado del encuentro aún no está definido, el que aparece aquí me lo he inventado a mi antojo. Lo único que me duele es no saber si de todos modos Wakabayashi fichará por el Bayern aunque gane Japón pero pues habrá que esperar para saberlo. Maldita sea, gracias a esta apuesta ya dudo de la heterosexualidad de Wakabayashi, jaja.

\- Dedicado a mi querida Elieth Schneider, quien ya hizo su propia versión de esta apuesta en fanart, jajaja.


End file.
